New cyber-attacks are generated on nearly a daily basis. For example, variants of ransomware and other malicious software are appearing nearly every day. Consequently, it is becoming increasingly difficult to keep computer networks current with the security attack landscape, especially since computer networks are becoming increasingly complex and intertwined in day-to-day activities. There are a growing number of interfaces and systems that vary in terminology, visual representations, and interactions.
Tracking and preventing cyber-attacks, such as viruses and malware, in a computer network is becoming increasingly challenging. To combat this, an increasing amount of data is being added to network traffic data or created in view of network traffic data in an attempt to provide insight into network activities. However, as a result, early warning signs of an attack are often missed or overlooked because security services are overwhelmed by the increasing types of cyber-attacks and amount of network information available.